


Fluff and everything nice

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cafe Worldwide, Christmas Fluff, Congenital analgesia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Possibly angst, Shy Tony Stark, Tony Stark owns a Cafe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, embarrassed tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Basically this is going to be just chapter after chapter of whatever couple I want. It's going to be fluff and maybe a little angst of after battle, but mainly and mostly fluff.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Pietro Maximoff, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Scott Lang, Tony Stark/Thor Odinson, Tony Stark/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	1. Showered in Love (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark) (Avengers, MCU)

**Author's Note:**

> More tags are going to be added as I have more chapters out, and I'm working on getting everything out for my other stories and create new ones, sorry for the long wait and delay for everything.

Steve groaned as he stepped out of the elevator into Tony’s penthouse, arm massaging his neck. He was on a mission all day and right after was debriefing and Steve didn’t even have a chance to relax. His back was killing him, his arms and legs are sore, and he has a killing migraine. He just wanted to rest the rest of the day with his boyfriend in bed, doing absolutely nothing. He stepped into the living room and saw Tony bent over a tablet, typing something with startling speed. Steve snuck up behind Tony and snaked his arms around his waist pulling him close.

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve muttered in Tony’s ear.

Tony grinned as he turned around and kissed Steve, “Hey honey, how are you?”

Steve flopped down with a groan, “Tired and sore everywhere, my back is killing me, my arms and legs are sore, and I have a horrible migraine.”

Tony winced sympathetically before he reached over and pulled Steve up, leading him to the bedroom, “I have an idea on how to destressify you.”

Steve followed, groaning as his arms and back aches in protest, “Hopefully it’s just relaxing in bed, I don’t have the energy for anything more than that.”

“You’re gonna take a bath and I’m going to wash you in a completely non-sexual manner.” Tony said.

Steve hummed in appreciation, “That sounds absolutely divine love.”

Tony grinned in triumph, “I know.”

Tony pulled Steve into the bedroom and sat him on the bed, “Now you get undressed and I’ll go set up the bath for you and then I’ll lead you in.”

“Thanks love.” Steve whispered, reverence and awe at how caring his boyfriend was,

Tony walked out into the bathroom before he set the water to a temperature bordering on too hot. He set out some shampoo, body wash, conditioner, and a scrubber before he laid out a couple fluffy towels. When the tub filled up he turned off the water, and preparing for Steve, he took off his shirt and set it aside. He walks into the bedroom and sees Steve completely naked on the bed, showing off his whole glory. Tony ignores that and takes his boyfriend, by the hand, into the bathroom.

Tony lowers Steve into the water, who groans in pleasure as the hot water caresses his skin and soothes his aching muscles.

“That’s it baby, feels good doesn’t it?” Tony coos at Steve as he squirts some body wash onto the scrubber.

Steve just nods his head to the question and lets out a small moan of appreciation as Tony starts rubbing soothing circles over his chest. Tony moves lower onto the abs where he continues the small circles with the scrubber. He moves onto the arms, paying special attention to his wrist and fingers along with his deltoid muscle and biceps. He uses his fingers and soothes the tension in the arms that Steve uses to swing the shield all day. He moves onto Steve’s privates and keeps it soft and simple, since today was about comfort and not about arousal.

Tony shifts his attention to the legs and discards the scrubber, rubbing with his hands and releasing the knots in the calves and bottom of the feet. Steve hums in appreciation when Tony soothes the soles of his feet, since they've been hurting from the end of the mission.

“Honey turn around I have to do your back, then your face and we’re done. I’ll also give you another massage once we get into bed.”

“Have I ever said that I love you and you are the best boyfriend ever?” Steve whispers as he turns around, his head carefully placed on the lip of the tub to keep him from diving in the water.

“Many times love, but you are just as great a lover.” Tony whispers back.

Tony coats his hands in more body wash and starts at the top of his neck. Tony rubs his hands up and down the sides of Steve’s neck and rubs soothing circles in the muscles and bone of his neck, causing Steve to become putty in his hands. Tony moves down to the trapezius muscles right beside the neck, working out the hardness of the knots all the while. Tony shifts downward some more and works on Steve's shoulder blades working the whole bone, shifting it and digging his hands under the bone, shifting it around. This causes Steve to let loose a filthy moan as the tension is slowly released from every where in his body. 

“That’s great love, you’re doing amazing, just relax and let me take care of you.” Tony continues to sweet talk in Steve’s ear as he unknots Steve’s back, where Steve just groans in response as all the stress is taken away from him. Soon Tony finishes with the massage and squirts some shampoo onto his hand, wets Steve's hair and then scraps his fingernails with the shampoo through his hair. 

As Tony starts to massage Steve’s scalp, Steve relaxes even more under the ministrations, groaning in complete pleasure. Soon Tony finishes and rinses Steve off and Tony pulls him up to his feet and onto the towel by the tub. Steve gets up looking like he’s about to dry himself off but he sees Tony lift up a towel in front of him. Steve steps into Tony’s embrace and sloches against Tony as he rubs the towel up and down Steve’s body to get him to relax. Soon Tony finishes and Tony grabs him and leads him out the bathroom and into the bedroom and slides a pair of boxers on Steve, then lays him down.

“Just relax, I’m going to take care of you baby, you don’t have to do anything.” Tony coos as he places some vanilla massage lotion onto his hand starts to massage his shoulders. Tony rubs his hands up and down Steve’s arm, pushing at the knots and easing the tension out of them.

“This feels absolutely amazing love.” Steve whispered as he was overtaken in the pleasure of the massage as Tony continued to work on his back.

Tony smiles and starts to work on Steve’s feet. He works down the thigh and down to the calves over to the soles of the feet, working out the tension and soothing the muscles. Tony finishes up and places the lotion away, then tucks Steve into bed.

“Come to bed with me please love?” Steve slurred as he made grabby hands at Tony.

“I will honey let me get undressed.” Tony smiled, a smile full of love and adoration at his boyfriend. Tony takes off his shirt and pants, changing his boxers and crawls into bed, right next to Steve. He pulls Steve against him, tucking his head under his chin, Steve’s mouth breathing hot breaths of hair on his skin. Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and intertwines their legs as Tony puts his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“Good night love.” Steve mumbled against Tony’s collarbone.

Tony smiles as he looks down at a bleary eyed Steve and bends down and kisses the top of Steve’s head, “Goodnight honey.”


	2. No pain no gain (Tony Stark x Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has Congenital Analgesia, meaning he doesn't feel any pain at all. The team finds out that Tony has this when he resets his dislocated shoulder and splints his arm. The Avengers then decide to confess to Tony and watch out for him on the field. Part of the team don't have any speaking but everyone is still there.

Tony casually strutted into the empty kitchen, looking for a snack. The Avengers just finished a fight against some Doom bots, which was pathetically easy. They all decided to skip debriefing today and come back to the tower and relax for the rest of the day. Tony decided to fly ahead since he had to fix the armor.

Tony reached out to grab a cup with his left hand but found that he couldn’t move it. He glanced and saw that his shoulder was dislocated and his ulna and radius was broken.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Tony groaned before he reached over and popped his shoulder back in place in one fluid motion. He then grabbed two wooden spoons that he had for this very occasion, and splintered his left arm in them, tying them with two rubber bands.

He walked over and got some bread with some vegetables, but as soon as he turned over he saw the rest of the Avengers staring at him with horror.

“What?” Tony tilted his head, trying to think of what could cause the Avengers to look that horrified.

“What the hell was that?” Steve questions staring at Tony.  
“What was what? I really have no idea what you guys are talking about.” Tony just stares at the team, thinking of what he had done to horrify them.

“What the hell did you do to your arm?” Clint explodes, unable to take it anymore.

“Ohh.” Tony mutters before he waves the team around him. The team comes to sit around him, all of them making sure they can keep an eye on him. “All I did was relocate my dislocated shoulder and splinted my broken ulna and radius.”

“You should’ve gone to the hospital for that, not done it yourself.” Steve says incredulously.

“Why should I have gone to the hospital if I didn’t feel anything. I thought I was okay until I stepped out of my suit, but I’ve done this hundreds of times by myself.” Tony waves off the looks as he starts to prepare his bread.

A hand hovered over his food, making him stop and stare at the incredulous looks of his team. Scott speaks up, feeling horrified and slightly guilty, “What do you mean you can’t see it? You should feel the dislocated shoulder and broken ulna and radius.”

Tony sighed, “I never told anyone?” He looks around and gets nods, “I have a condition called Congenital Analgesia, which means I don’t feel any pain. For example I could be having a heart attack and I’ll never know, or I could be dying and I’ll never know.”

The Avengers are left in silence thinking about the information they just gained.

“You’ve had this your whole life? Even while we were a small team?” Natasha questions, thinking about the implications of the statement.  
Tony winced, knowing how the team would take it with his answer, “Yes. All the times I said I was fine was because I had no idea what injuries I had, I always had Jarvis, and now Friday, scan me and see what injuries I have.”

Steve looks up, guilt and shame running rampant, “Damnit Tony, you could have died and we would’ve had no way of knowing until we saw your body.”

“I know, I know but I didn’t trust any of you at the moment, even if I acted like I did.” At their downtrodden looks, Tony hurriedly continued, “It wasn’t because of anything you guys did, I became part of a team almost as soon as Stane almost killed me, my trust towards anyone was broken. Eventually I started to trust you more but I just never had a good time to tell you guys. But now you know so you can help make sure I’m not dying.”

The Avengers look up, determination lining their faces as they look at Tony.

“Yes we will.” Bucky steps up, then looks over his shoulder mischievously, “We can’t have the guy we all like dying before we make him ours.”

Tony gaped at Bucky as the statement settled in his mind, he glanced at the other Avengers and saw all of them looking self conscious and shuffling around waiting for Tony’s response.

“Ummmm.” Tony smartly responded, still processing the statement in his head, “Wait really? All of you?”

“Yes,” Scott steps up, feeling a little more confident as Tony didn’t give a blatant rejection yet, “We all want to date you. We’ll wait until you decide who you want to date.”

Tony shuffles, hopping right left, before he blushes and starts to stammer, “W-well i-if you guys don’t mind….”

The others patiently wait for a response from their resident genius.

“I’d like to date all of you, at once.”

“So polyamorous?” Natasha questions, thinking about it.

“Yes, I like all of you, and I want all of you.” Tony says, standing more confidently.

Steve shrugs, “I have no problems with sharing Tony, we’d just need to make a schedule to keep things in order.”

The others nod in agreement, making Tony brighten up. Tony walks around and offers a kiss to all of them.

“Now why don’t we go watch a movie and relax for the rest of the day.”

Tony walks into the living room, pulling a rather large blanket and settling it on the ground in the middle. Tony sits in the exact middle and waits for the rest of his lovers to join him. Steve and Bucky take up spots right behind Tony, letting him lean onto them. Natasha and Clint go onto his left side, cuddling together and leaning onto Tony. Wanda and Pietro take up the other side, taking the same position as Natasha and Clint. Sam and Scott lay across his thighs while Bruce and Thor lay stomach first next to his feet.

“Who wants to pick a movie?” Tony questions looking around.

“Why don’t you pick the movie today?” Clint suggested, voice muffled in Natasha’s shoulder.

“Hmmmmm.” Tony tries to think of a good movie, “Love, actually okay?”

After noises of confirmation, Friday sets up the movie.  
Tony leans back and looks around him staring at all of his lovers, before sighing in contentment and sitting back and watching the movie with them.


	3. Cold (Tony Stark x Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers (Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, James “Bucky” Barnes, Thor Odinson, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Carol Danvers, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, and Tony Stark) play with the snow on the balcony, generally having a good time before Tony collapses from the cold. Comfort and fluff ensure.

It was slowly approaching Christmas time in the Avengers Tower. The entire tower was decked out in festive lights and streamers throughout the entire common floor. There was a large 12’ christmas tree off in the corner, decked out in globes and lights. There were several plates of cookies on the countertop with 12 glasses of milk, in various stages of being drunk. Next to the cookies were plates of Fruitcake, cupcakes, cake, and other sweets.

Under the TV were 12 stockings with the initials NR, SR, JBB, TO, WA, PA, BB, CB, CD, SL, SW, TS. They were all filled to the brim with tiny toy’s and packs of cookies.

The Avengers were out on the balcony playing around in the snow, which was being helped by Thor’s powers. Steve and Bucky were wrestling out in snow, laughing and giggling while shoveling snow down each other's shirts. Thor and Bruce were nearby watching the scene, shaking heads in amusement. Wanda and Pietro were making a small snowman on the bar of the balcony. 

Carol, Clint, and Natasha were laughing and shoving each other into the snow, making snow angels in the snow. Sam and Scott made snowballs and, while snickering, were sneakily throwing them at the others, hoping they won’t come and attack them. Tony was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest, covering his arc reactor over the fuzzy hot rod red bath robe he has on. Fuzzy slippers were pressed lightly into the snow, covering his feet from the cold snow.

Tony smiled as he stared at the other’s having fun and acting like little kids. He thought about all of their pasts and how this moment makes it all worth it, moments they can act with nothing in the world holding them down. No kidnapping, no missions, no world saving business, no torture, and no bad pasts holding them down. All that matters is now and the people around them.

Tony glanced to look at Burce, from where he was looking at Sam and Scott, where Bruce beckoned him closer but Tony just shook his head. Bruce shrugged and turned to look at the super soldiers who were shoveling snow down each other’s shirts.

Tony moved his arms, revealing the sparsely covered chest which contained the arc reactor. Tony suddenly gasped, falling down with a quick “Fuck.” 

Suddenly his family appears around him, identical looks of concern etched on everyone’s face.

“Tony, what’s happening?” Bruce’s voice filled with concern brought Tony’s attention to him, looking up and seeing his family.

“T-too c-cold. R-reactor.” Tony stuttered out, trying to bring his arms up to cover his chest. Steve and Bucky pick Tony up, carrying him over to the large 12 person couch.

They place Tony down in between them, crossing arms over the reactor covering Tony in warmth. The others take up positions around Tony, each bringing a blanket to cover each other with.

“T-t-thanks guys.” Tony tries to smile bashfully, but it comes across as a grimace with chattering teeth.

“Rest.” Steve brings Tony further into his and Bucky’s laps, “We’ll be here to warm you up.”

Tony nods as he closes his eyes and soaks in the warmth from the two heaters beside him.

“Bruce almost done?” Clint calls out, tucking himself in between Tony’s left leg and Natasha and Carol. Wanda, Pietro, Sam, and Scott were on the other side by Tony’s right leg.

“Yes, here.” Bruce walks in carrying 6 mugs of hot chocolate, Thor trailing behind him looking like a lost puppy, while carrying the rest of the mugs.

“Thanks Brucie.” Tony croaks out as he picks up the mug between shivering hands.

“Just rest Tones.” Bruce whispered, kissing Tony affectionately on the crown of his head.

“What movie should we watch?” Wanda’s soft voice broke the comfortable silence.

“The knight before Christmas? Spelled K-N-I-G-H-T.” Scott asked.

The team ponders this suggestion for a bit before they unanimously decide to watch this movie.

“Fry put ‘The Knight before Christmas’ please.” Tony said, voice wavering only slightly from the clacking of his teeth.

“Hey Tony?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, who offered a grunt, “Merry Christmas and I love you.”

This prompted the rest of the Avengers to wish each other a Merry Chritsmas and offer Tony an ‘I love you’ who blushed bright red at their admittance.

“Merry Christmas and I love you guys too.”


	4. Exam Week (Tony Stark x Steve Rogers AU) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has spent the past 7 days living off of coffee, for the sole purpose of studying 24/7 for his finals. He stumbles into the library, coffee clutched in his hand and runs into Pepper with Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Wanda and Clint who are all studying for Biology. They all immediately become concerned with him even if Tony is only friends with Pepper, and doesn’t know the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Aphrodite friends- Close friends that know everything and anything, including panic attacks, allergies, and anything of importance. Current: 1  
> Lady Hestia friends- These people are the same as Lady Aphrodite friends with the sole difference of being able to initiate contact with Tony, more often than Lady Aphrodite friends. Current: 2  
> Lady Artemis friends- Friends that are allowed to talk to Tony without being ignored, not close to initiate conversation and know any secrets. Current: 0  
> Lady Hera friends- More like unknowns, people that Tony wants nothing to do with. Current: Everyone else

Tony sighed, running a hand through oil coated hair as he walked towards the school library at his college. He took a deep gulp of his piping hot black coffee, inhaling the rich scent. This past week he’s been up 24/7, pulling all nighters every day, as he studied for all of his exams, including but not limited to Physics, Organic Chemistry, Calculus 3, Philosophy, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Quantum Physics/Quantum Mechanics, Biology, Anatomy, and Physiology. He knows he shouldn’t have taken so many hard classes this semester but he had 1 year left on his Ph.D for Mechanical Engineering and he wanted to get his other classes ready for his other Phds.

Tony let the calculations run through his mind as he walked leisurely to the library. “If I finish all of these classes with A’s this semester, next semester I should have only a few easy classes. Then hopefully I’ll have a 76.98% chance to relax my last year with practical work only. Though there is also a 56.6% chance that it will require more hands on experience than specified, which I will have a 45.8% chance to enjoy and a 67.89% chance to actually apply it when I get a job. Overall around a 63.56% chance that I’ll be able to hang out with Pepper and Rhodey more throughout my last year, though the percentage will go down since Pepper is busy with Law school and Rhodey wants to get his Mechanical degree done quick. I won’t be able to find any other Lady Hestia Friends, I do have Arthur but he’s in Lady Aphrodite which means not as much contact. I prefer not to get any Lady Artemis friends but it may sometime be inevitable. Meg the cashier at the coffee shop is also quickly becoming a Lady Aphrodite friend.”

Tony’s thoughts rambled as he walked in through the door to the library, immediately turning right to go to the coffee shop.

“Hey Tony back for more?” Meg, the cashier, greeted with an easy smile which turned into a worried frown as she took in Tony’s appearance, “You should get some sleep, you look horrible.”

Tony offered a frail smile, running a hand through grease soaked hair, knowing he looked horrible. He had dark blue bruises of sleep under his eyes, with exhaustion seeping through every muscle. His clothes looked like they’d been worn all week, which is exactly what happened, and his posture slipped into a low slouch.

“I know Meg.” Tony offered another frail smile, “I will soon, but I need to finish finals first.”

Meg offered a worried smile, “I know hun but you really need sleep.” She made an ‘oh’ sound before she scribbled something on a piece of paper, handing it off to Tony.

Tony glanced down and saw that she added her name with a little smiley face, he glanced up at her questionably.

Meg laughed at the cute pout he made, quickly punching in his order as she grabbed a couple blueberry pastries and handed them to Tony after she put them in a bag.

“Me and my girlfriend are happy to help you at any time. Just text or call for anything, even if you just want to talk.” Meg winked as she ripped off a receipt and handed it to Tony, his usual order of two black coffee’s with some added blueberry pastries.

Tony smiled, immediately making a note, “Correction, move Meg and her girlfriend up to Lady Aphrodite friends, hovering on Lady Hestia friends.”

“Meg you’re a lifesaver and I love you.” Tony winked playfully, delighting in her laugh.

“Take care T.” Meg said as she handed him a cardboard tray with the two coffees.

Tony blinked and tilted his head, causing Meg to coo at how cute he looked, “Sure sure M, I’ll text you tonight.”

“You better, we want to make sure you’re okay. You’ve really been worrying me these past few days.” Meg’s worried voice called from behind him.

Tony waved, turning his head back and smiling, causing Meg to laugh. “Correction, they're Lady Hestia friends already.”

As Tony walked through the library, looking for a spot to sit, coffee clutched in his hands, pastries under his arms, his mind immediately went through various equations for Physics, Orgo, Calc, and Quantum, along with reciting words from French, Spanish, German, and Japanese, while also locating bones and muscles for Anatomy and Physiology. He sighed as he thought of all the studying he had to do for tomorrow since he had German, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Calculus 3.

“Tony.” A voice called out.

Tony looked up, twisting his neck as he looked for who called him, finally seeing Pepper, beautiful red headed Pepper, standing next to a group of 7 people, all currently looking at him.

Tony offered a smile as he walked over, setting down the coffee with the pastries and hugging Pepper tight.

“Pepper, light of my life, my love goddess, how are you?” Tony questioned as he leaned back, still tightly holding onto Pepper.

Pepper offered her laugh again as she responded, “Not too bad, we’re just currently studying for our Biology Exam.” She gestured a hand to the other kids, all of them offering a quiet nod or enthusiastic wave.

Tony groaned as he heard that, “God tell me about that, that shit is hard to study for.”

Pepper looked over at Tony, humming in quiet thought, “I didn’t know you were taking Biology this semester.”

Tony suddenly broke out in a cold sweat as he thought over his answer. He never told Pepper, Rhodey, Arthur, Meg, or her girlfriend, Jewel, that he was taking 12 classes this semester, all of them being extremely difficult, especially at the same time.

While he was analyzing his best response, Pepper was quietly glancing over him with a critical eye, the others shuffling nervously beside her. She noted his dark bags, grease stained hair, rumpled clothes and immediately came to a conclusion.

She let out a groan, slamming her head down on her arms, startling all of the others around her including Tony.

“Please tell me you weren’t as stupid as I thought to do what you said last year.” Pepper begged, voice pleading.

Tony shuffled nervously in his seat, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, “Pepper, light of my life, what would that be?”

Pepper glanced at Tony, expression set in a hard line, “How many classes are you taking?’

“Why would that matter?” The tall blond football player asked, looking between them worryingly.

Pepper paid little attention to him, still glaring at Tony who looked extremely nervous.

“Ummmm 5.” Tony said, a question in the air, and as Pepper still glared at him he deflated and responded glumly, “12.”

The others looked scandalized at the many classes, while Pepper just groaned pitiously, “I swear to god you stupid motherfucker, you better not have taken any hard classes.”

“Oh my god.” The dirty blonde guy, who could totally be a spy, said, horror etched in his face at the thought of so many classes.

Tony squirmed in his seat, ignoring the concerned glances from the two blondes, the two red heads, and the two brown heads.

“Wait.” Pepper held up a hand, stopping Tony in his tracks as he glanced at Pepper confusingly, “Let me introduce you all to each other before you tell us your horrible schedule.”

“This is Bruce Banner.” Brown head #1 with glasses, offered a nervous smile.

“This is Clint Barton.” Dirty blonde offered a mischievous smile, offering a wave.

“This is Thor Odinson.” The taller blonde guy gave a booming laugh and wide hand wave.

“This is Bucky Barnes.” Brown head #2 gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile as he offered a head nod.

“This is Natasha Romanov.” Taller redhead gave nothing besides staring at Tony with a piercing look.

“This is Wanda Maximoff.” Red head #2 waved, gazing at Tony with concern.

“Finally this is Steve Rogers.” Muscle hunk gave a small sweet smile, immediately giving Tony butterflies in his stomach that had nothing to do with what he’d eaten, or lack thereof, earlier this morning.

Pepper pointed back at Tony, “Everyone this is Tony Stark, my stupid best friend who’s going to be my bridesmaid at my wedding with Rhodey.”

“Pft you’re gonna be the bridesmaid.” Clint laughed, slapping the table.

Tony gave an unimpressed stare as he replied, “Yes because I am very much gay and my future bf or hubby, if I have one by then, will be the opposing groomsmen. If not Arthur, my other friend, will fill in with me. Also yes I will be wearing a dress, I don’t give a fuck what people say and I will absolutely rock it with 5 inch heels.”

“I like you.” Natasha, terrifying russian spy, said with a small smile, immediately causing the table to faceplant in shock.

“What? But you’ve never liked anyone that fast.” Clint whined, still in shock that his best friend warmed up to someone that fast. It took them 2 years to be best friends, which included a lot of knife stabbing, and it took 1 day for Natasha to like the new guy.

Tony gave a nervous smile, unsure how to respond to the statement.

“No need to be nervous around us.” Thor said, offering a kind smile.

“Ah sorry about that.” Tony coughed, chugging his first cup of coffee, “I just don’t know how to respond. I only had 3 friends, now 5 just upgraded 2 people, and that's it.”

Pepper perked up, immediately dissecting the information, “Oh really you upgraded two people up on your list. What level?”

The others exchanged confused glances at the word level, while Tony replied, “Lady Hestia.”

Pepper loudly gasped, the other jumping at the noise, “Really? But you’ve only had me and Rhodey in there for a while, and Arthur is in Lady Aphrodite.”

“Yea it’s Meg and her girlfriend, Jewel, they both were really nice and concerned about me, and Meg gave me her number to talk to her so I immediately bumped her up.” Tony offered another shy smile, devouring two pastries in one hand.

“Levels?” Bucky questioned, staring between the two of them.  
Tony glanced at Pepper who nodded her head, saying it was okay.

“I divide my friends into levels based on what they do. Actions, speaking, mannerisms, lies, I analyze everything and place them in categories.”

“How many categories do you have?” Steve questioned, shy smile in place with a hint of red dusting on his cheeks.

Tony glanced and saw everyone’s attention on him, blushing quietly before speaking, “I have 4. Lady Aphrodite is the level for close friends who I sometimes initiate contact with. Lady Hestia is for friends who are almost family and who I will freely touch. Lady Artemis is for friends who I will offer a greeting too, but not close enough to touch or tell secrets. And finally is Lady Hera for enemies or others.”

“Damn that’s well thought out.” Steve whistled as he listened to all of the thought put into that.

Tony quietly blushed at the praise, causing Steve to internally coo at how cute he looked, and as soon as that happened Steve realised that he had a huge massive crush on this guy he just met.

Pepper slammed her hands on the table, which would’ve spilled Tony’s coffee if he hadn’t already finished them.

“Enough small talk. Tell me what classes you’re taking.” Pepper demanded, pointing at Tony almost looking like a regal queen.

“Ummmm Physics, Organic Chemistry, Calculus 3, Philosophy, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Quantum Physics/Quantum Mechanics, Anatomy, and Physiology.” Tony said, blushing brightly at everyone’s stunned expression.

“What the fuck.” Clint whispered in shock, all of those were classes that required intense hours of studying and this kid was doing them all this semester.

“How are you alive?” Steve questioned, correctly thinking on knowing that this kid didn’t sleep much.

“You sir are grounded after this semester is over.” Pepper exclaimed, “I will force your ass in bed and sleep this entire summer.”

“But I can’t rest. I have two internships along with some practical classes for Mechanical engineering.” Tony immediately shut his mouth, face pale as he revealed this.

More silence spread through the table at this announcement.

“I vote we tie him to bed and not let him escape for the rest of his life. He’s too precious and works too hard.” Natasha said, straight to the point.

Tony immediately sat up, wiping away the last of the blueberry pastry crumbs, protesting.

“Agreed we’ll fly him over to mine and Rhodey’s Malibu home, you’ll all be invited also.” Pepper immediately got a devious smile, staring straight at Steve making him sweat slightly, “Especially Steve, we’ll make Steve Tony’s caretaker.”

Tony blushed, which had nothing to do with nerves and more to do with the fact that Steve was coming. 

“Uhh… Ummmm.” Steve stammered as he blushed bright red, trying not to think of himself in a maid outfit taking care of Tony, lest be pop a boner, “Sure.”  
“Great.” Pepper clapped her hands, the rest of the group cheering as they set up an inevitable date between them. “Now if you’ll excuse me, i have to get to class.”

The others all offered the same excuses as they left in a whirlwind, leaving Steve and Tony to blink stupidly after them.

Tony turned around, offering a shy smile with bright red cheeks, as he dug out his study work.

“Wanna study together?” Steve asked as he moved over next to Tony, also blushing full bright when Tony nodded, smiling goofily.

After a few minutes passed, Steve was thinking on what to do, he wanted to ask Tony out on a date but didn’t know if Tony would say yes since they just met, eventually he decided to say fuck it.

“Fuck it.” Steve whispered, getting Tony’s attention.

Steve turned around, face aflame in red, “Will you go out on a date with me? I know it’s sudden but it feels like we have a connection somehow.”

Tony spluttered in surprise, definitely not expecting this question, “W-with m-me? W-why?”

Steve stared at the stammering Tony in surprise, “Why not?”

“But I’m nothing special, I’m not pretty or anything important. I’m just a nobody.” Tony whispered softly. 

Steve stared at Tony, bringing up a hand to cup Tony’s face, gently lifting it up to stare at Steve in surprise. 

“I don’t know you that well yet,” Steve started off, “But from what I see is that you’re a beautiful amazing man. Who’s smart as a whip. I’d love to get to know that person if you’d let me.”

Tony stared at Steve for several moments, Steve’s heart frantically beating in his chest, before answering.

“Yes, let’s try it.”

Steve let out a quiet huff, staring at Tony adoringly, for he only knew the guy for a few hours but he was already in love.

“May I kiss you?” Steve gently whispered, unwilling to break the silence.

“You may.” Tony whispered in reply.

Steve brought their faces gently together, landing in a gentle kiss that was neither desperate nor fast. They kissed for several minutes before they broke apart for air, Steve gently nuzzling his nose against Tony’s cheek.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, neither willing to break the moment between them.

“I’ll give you my number and we can talk later, kay darling?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear, after he maneuvered him onto his lap.

“Sure honey.” Tony leaned his head back against Steve’s broad chest, feeling content and safe and happy.


	5. Technical mishap (Tony Stark x Steve Rogers (Slight)) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Wakanda trying to get pardons for the rest of the Avengers, they learn that Tony has done something to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright first of all, sorry for this looooong waiting period. I've been really busy with school and trying to take breaks and studying and everything I didn't have much time to write at all. I also got one BNHA story in the works where Izuku has the quirk to use the evil pieces from DxD to reincarnate (after prior approval from them) people into his "servants". And I gott another Harry Potter fic which is a gaming Harry Potter since I love the idea. Sorry for my other uncompleted stories, sometimes when I write I get the urge to get a story out but then after around one chapter my brain dies with ideas so most stories will be quick one shots from now on. I think the only chapter one will be Tony's Kids but only cause that's rather easy to do for me I don't know why.

“Awwww King Kitty you remembered.” Tony;s voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to turn to him. They were taking a break from negotiations to eat some dinner and on Tony’s plate was a wakandan speciality with a large pile of metal scraps right next to the plate.

“Of course I did, you need to eat.” T’Challa respectfully say’s, bowing his head in a nod.

“What’s the pile of scrap metal for?” Steve asks, tilting his head in confusion as he tries to think of possibilities.

“For this.” Tony holds out his hand that contorts and then small tiny metal bugs fly out and over the food, eating it fast before flying back into Tony’s hand.

Silence was all that was heard as everyone tried to wrap their heads around what they’d just seen.

“What the hell was that?” Bucky gruffly asked.

“Hmmm.” Tony paused to think as everyone leaned forward, “I was experimenting with something called nanobots, and I injected them into myself before I programmed them so they went a little crazy and ate half of my heart, half of my stomach, part of my lungs, my liver and various other organs in my body.”

“How are you still alive?” Bruce asks incredulity as he tries to think of a way Tony could have survived that.

Tony hummed in thought, missing the looks everyone shot him, “I was able to reprogram them in time and now they basically line the parts of the eaten organs. This in essence means they are now my heart, my stomach, my lungs, etc. So they basically breathe for me, eat for me, and pump blood for me.”

“Why the hell did you do that to yourself?” Steve angrily asks.

Tony just stares at Steve, “I’ve been experimenting with nanobots for around 5 years, I started it because without the Iron Man armor I’m not able to defend or protect, it made me feel exposed, weak. These nanobots help me call the Iron Man armor from inside me, instead of an outside force.”

“So you did it because you feel weak?” Natasha stared at Tony, trying to analyze all of his motives for feeling weak.

Tony incredulously stared at Natasha, “I was part of a team with a demigod, a Hulk, a super soldier, and a super spy. The only one I felt even remotely close to in strength would be Clint since he was relatively human like me. I needed a way to be on par with the rest of the team.”

“Hmm I do understand where you’re coming from.” Clint muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“Yep so now that the nanobots are reprogrammed they basically act as everything for me. This is my favorite one.” Tony grins as he holds his hand out where the nanobots crawl out of his hand and form a usb stick on his finger, with other such cords forming on his other fingers.

“Hmmm so you’re basically a computer.” Wanda mutters, staring in fascination.

“Yep, it’s basically like having every single piece of information in the world in me. I even have Friday inside me where she can monitor me for hackers or viruses.”

“Wait, you can get hacked?” Bruce asks in shock.

“I’m a computer Bruce, I can get hacked and get viruses even if I add multiple firewalls.” Tony deadpans at Bruce.

“Welp shit that’s a weakness if we ever face a technological enemy.” Natasha mumbles.

“Yea but I got Friday monitoring me 24/7 for any presences outside of mine and the bots and Friday.” 

“The bots?” Steve asks.

“Yes I can communicate with them telepathically. Even if they don’t know much about coding and are much better at helping me out in the lab.” Tony waves it off.

“Wait what do you mean help you out in the lab? I thought they were just AI bots that could move and understand.” Bruce asks, feeling confused.

This startles a laugh out of Tony, causing Steve to melt as he listens to the sound, “No not just for that. DUM-E is able to code and hack. Butterfingers is the doctor able to perform surgery while also being able to engrave. Finally U is the producer, producing all of my materials needed for making anything I have.”

Silence filled the gaps as they all tried to process the fact that the bots, the loveable bots, who they thought were just simple AI, were that advanced to help him with everything in the lab.

“I did not know that.” Clint filled in the silence.

Tony waved it off, “Not many people do since they would definitely try to get them from me and dissect them. I don’t try to advertise what I can actually create.”

“I understand that, it’s what the government tried to do with me.” Bruce muttered.

“Yea, all of my other stuff that is just for me to fiddle with is on a server that has the highest security I can make. Including fire walls, viruses, and every single protection you can think of.”

“Damn you really don’t want anyone to get in this server.” Natasha said.

Tony got a serious look on his face causing everyone to snap up, “If whatever I had on this server got out we would be having the bloodiest WWIII imaginable. Everyone would be killing everyone regardless of peace treaties between states.”

“Jesus.” Steve mutters, thinking about the valuable information.

Tony leaned back, serious expression being replaced with a carefree expression, “But the server they’d have to hack would be moi. Everything is in my head along with my nanobots.”

“So if they want the info, they’d have to kill you?” Steve asks, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of a dead Tony.

Tony waves his hand nonchalantly, not paying mind to the nauseous looks of the others, “I could handle them, I got all the backup armor in the lab to fight an army.”

“You may have those, but we still worry.” Wanda softly says, putting aside her hatred after seeing how hard he worked to get them pardons, “I will accept your proposal.”

Tony looked stunned at the sudden declaration as he tried to process her statement, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint looking at her with unreadable expressions.

“Y-you what?” Tony stuttered out.  
“I accept your proposal for my pardon.” Wanda says, staring Tony dead in the eyes to show that she isn’t lying.

“You’re s-serious?” Tony asks again, beyond confused.

“Yes, completely serious.” Wanda says.

“A-alright.” Tony moved his hand, shaking from the shock, as he grabbed some papers and handed them over to Wanda, “Signing at the bottom of each page shows that you accept the proposal made by Stark Lawyers and that you agree to the listed rules.”

Wanda gracefully accepts a pen as she signs her name at the bottom of each.

“We accept as well.” Steve finally spoke up, causing Tony’s head to shoot up and stares at the others who all look as determined. Thor and Bruce shooting each other amused glances.

“Damn alright.” Tony muttered as he grabbed the same copy of papers he gave Wanda, and handed them over to each of the heroes, “Same thing as Wanda, sign at the bottom of each page.”

It was silent as everyone went through the process of signing each page at the bottom.

“Now what?” Steve asks, turning intense blue eyes on Tony.

Tony grabs the papers and places them into a briefcase that he had as he glanced up at Steve, “You’re free to come back whenever you want. The compound has been the exact same since I’ve been living in the tower working with my lawyers to create these and working with my engineers.”

“We can go back right now?” Steve’s incredulous face stared at Tony.

Tony nods as he packs his stuff up and stands with Bruce and Thor, “Yea I got an extra quinjet for you guys to take to the compound if you want.”

“What about you?” Wanda’s soft voice caused Tony to turn towards her.

“I have to go back to the Tower for a few weeks to finish setting everything up and then I’ll also move back into the compound.”

“We’re coming with you.” Steve’s voice was firm with decision.

“What?” Tony turns a confused face over to the heroes.

“We’re gonna stay with you in the tower until you come back into the compound with us.”

“But why?” 

“Come on, let’s go.” With a bright smile Steve completely disregards Tony’s questions as the heroes walk over to the quinjet, waving goodbye to T’Challa as they did so.

“We’re going home.” Natasha whispered with a soft smile.


	6. Christmas Love (Harry Potter x Cedric Diggory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds gifts for all of his friends, has an argument with Ron and Hermione about his weapons in the great hall, and finds love in Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off OOC Harry. Second off enjoy.

Harry groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes, as he forced himself awake. He took a glance around and smiled when he saw the others, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean, were all dead asleep and snoring in their beds. Harry got out of bed and quickly got dressed and walked out into the common room.

Harry glanced around and saw that there was no one there since it was around 8 in the morning. 

Harry smiled some more as he saw all the christmas decorations lining the common room. There was a christmas tree in the corner of the room, adorned with globes of spinning light. There was sparkly tinsel lining the arms of the tree, with little army men marching to an invisible beat. The star was brightly shining, matching the shine of the fireplace.

Throughout the room was more tinsel along with other floating candles and other ornaments, all floating throughout the room.

Harry walked out of the common room and quickly walked through the halls toward the Great Hall. In a few minutes Harry arrived at the rather empty Great Hall.

There were a few kids from each house milling around their tables, quietly chatting and eating. At the Slytherin table was Daphne Greengrass along with her friend Tracey Davis. Right next to them at the Ravenclaw table was Luna Lovegood who was quietly talking about her mysterious creatures. Right next to Luna was the Hufflepuff table who only had one occupant, Cedric Diggory, who gave a nod and quick smile in Harry’s blushing direction. At the teacher’s table was Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick.

Harry burned bright red as he saw Cedric nod to him, quickly waving back before he walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting on the side where he could see the rest of the tables.

“Uhhh, Christmas is coming up and I still need to find gifts for Hermione and Ron, why are they so hard to shop for.” Harry quietly whined to himself as he piled food onto his plate.

Before he could dig in, Hermione rushed in with a loud, “HARRY JAMES POTTER!”

“Yikes.” Harry whispered as Hermione rushed up to him, “What can I do for you ‘Mione?”

“What can you do?” Hermione whispered as everyone in the Great Hall leaned away. Hermione grabbed a large bag that she dragged in and opened it right in front of Harry, and much to the shock of everyone, weapons of all kinds piled out.

“You can take all these and put them away from me.” Hermione demanded, “I swear everytime I wake up, I’m surrounded by your damn weapons. You are insane with all of these.”

Harry laughed nervously as he grabbed a knife and twirled it around his hand, “Sorry ‘Mione, they have a mind of their own.”

“Mr. Potter why do you have so many weapons?” Flitwick came up, followed by the students and Sprout.

“Ah sorry Professor, I’m an avid weapons collector so I have a large variety of weapons.” Harry sheepishly said.

“Yea and you’re dangerous as fuck with them also. Remember last night?” Hermione retorted sharply.

“Come on ‘Mione, it was an accident.” Harry pouted.

“An accident my ass, that was the 300th time I had to do that. Honestly with your stupid ass I can become a Medi-Wizard without even having to go to an actual school for it.”

“Uhh what happened last night?” Cedric asked, caution evident in his tone, as he stared at the massive pile of weapons.

Hermione jerked a thumb over to Harry, who burned bright red in embarrassment, “This dumbass was playing chess with Ron and of course he lost, Ron always beats everyone at Chess, this was their 300th time playing against each other. Just like before as soon as Harry lost he took a knife and stabbed it right through Ron’s hand, anchoring it into the table.”

The silence was unbearable as everyone processed the simple statement of what Harry did.

“What the fuck?” Cedric said in shock.

Hermione shakes her head in dismay, “Honestly I had to learn Vulnera Sanentur and other such healing spells. I also used them so often that I’m basically an expert in them, that’s the only good thing about what Harry is doing.”

“Harry what the fuck?” Cedric just stares at a sheepish Harry.

“Hey it’s just an obsession and be thankful I just had my knife on me.”

“Yea like the time that you shattered all the bones in Ron’s arms with a mace.” Hermione dryly replies.

“Hmph.” Harry just turned his head as he heard the giggles of the others, “Anyway I need to go finish my christmas shopping so have fun.”

Harry grabs the weapons as he shoves them back in the bag and walks out, but stops as he hears a “Wait I’ll come also.”

Harry turned back to see who was coming up and was surprised to see Cedric walking up to him, pinking tinting his cheeks.

“I have one more person to buy for so I’ll come with you.” Cedric says, shyly ducking his head. 

“Oh who are you going to buy for?” Harry smirks as he stares at Cedric’s blushing face.

“Ummm….” Cedric trailed off, “It’s for the person I like.”

“Oh.” Harry says, smirk growing wider, “Now I’m extra curious.”

“In fact you know them very well, they’re really close to you.” Cedric says, blush still evident, but gaining more confidence. 

“Oh come on, just let me know the name already.” Harry whines.

“Fine fine.” Then in a completely unexpected move, Cedric dips Harry down, who whines in surprise, and then closes his mouth over Harry’s in a sweet but chaste kiss. 

Cedric sets Harry back up, both of them panting, blushes evident on their face.

“I..” Harry clears his throat, Cedric looking on with a hopeful expression, “I am totally not opposed.

“So… Be my boyfriend?” Cedric asks, blushing an even brighter red.

“Only if you be mine.” Harry says back, leaning up to kiss Cedric on the cheek.

“Always.” Cedric grabbed Harry and pulled him into his chest, both of them cuddling each other in the barren hall.

None of them heard the camera click and the small snicker as Hermione walked away.


	7. Cooking with Love (Tony Stark x Steve Rogers) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from a long and tiring mission, Tony decides to surprise the team with home cooked Italian.

“Jesus fuck that was a long mission.” Tony groaned, rolling his shoulder to get rid of the cramp.

“Tell me about it.” Clint sighed as he threw himself on the couch, snuggling into the blankets.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Steve smiled in wry amusement as everyone spread out on the couches with Tony in the kitchen.  
“Tell that to your super soldier healing.” Tony grouched as he pulled out various things for cooking. He pulled out a whole chicken, tiny pasta, and a big pot to make Pastina. Next to that he placed eggplant, bell pepper, onion, potato, zucchini, and tomato for Ciambotta. He pulled out frozen gnocchi to make some chicken gnocchi soup. Next to that is spaghetti, eggs, and cheese for Spaghetti alla Carbonara. Then he pulled out spaghetti, salami, onion, bell peppers, and tomatoes to make Frittata. Finally he pulled out the necessary materials to make a Tiramisu cake.

“What are you making?” Wanda asked from where she was leaning on the door, right next to a lone Natasha.

“Hmmm.” Tony hummed as he measured and cut the ingredients with lightning fast movements, “I’m making Pastina and Chicken Gnocchi soup, Ciambotta, Spaghetti alla Carbonara, Frittata, and Tiramisu.”

“That sounds pretty good.” Bruce nervously wrung his hands as he sat down at the table.

“Of course it’ll be good, it’s homemade Italian food.” Tony scoffed in response, putting the chicken to a boil in the pot, while preparing the vegetables for the Frittata and the Ciambotta. Off to the side he prepared the mixture for the Tiramisu and the spaghetti for the Frittata and the Spaghetti alla Carbonara.

“Is that what you are Friend Anthony?” Thor said as he came in, dressed in a simple large t-shirt and sweats.

“Hmm?” Tony hummed in a questioning tone as he scooped out the chicken and added the pasta, milk and butter into the pot letting it slowly sit.

“He’s asking if you’re Italian.” Bucky gruffed as he sat down next to Thor who sat on Bruce’s right. Natasha, Wanda, and Clint sat opposite the 3 men with Steve sitting at one end of the table leaving the last spot open for Tony.

“Yea half-Italian so I know the recipes and the language.” Tony replied as he set a pan for the frittata, a pot for all the spaghetti, and a pan for all the vegetables. He pulled off the Pastina and set it on a wooden cutting board to cool, while he piled the vegetables to cook on one of the pans, the spaghetti in the pot and various other vegetables into the last pan with whipped egg.

“Tony you’re making us stave here.” Clint grouched as he practically drooled onto the table.

“Stop drooling Clint before you drown us.” Natasha elbowed Clint in the side making him yelp and close his mouth, glaring darkly at Natasha.

“Hush children I finished the Pastina, Spaghetti alla Carbonara and the Ciambotta. The frittata is almost finished along with the chicken gnocchi soup and the Tiramisu is just chilling.”

“We’re not children.” Steve grunted out, pouting.

“Well you’re all acting like them.” Tony smiled as he put the pastina, Spaghetti alla Carbonara, Ciambotta, Chicken Gnocchi soup, and Tiramisu on the table.

“Enjoy.” With an exaggerated hand movement Tony sat down and filled his plate, the rest of the superheroes doing the same.

“Shit this is good.” Clint says, with an orgasmic moan.

“Jesus christ Clint, no need to have a food orgasm over my awesome cooking skills.” Tony arrogantly says, hiding his small smile.

“I’m pretty sure all of us are having a foodgasm right now.” Steve dryly says, trying to hide his small moans of appreciation.

“Really? Damn.” Tony says in surprise, staring at all of the others who were also doing the same.

“You made some great food.” Bucky gruffed, hiding his blush at being caught.

“Why thank you.” Tony blushed as he stammered unsure of the praise, the others watching in slight concern of how Tony is unable to take a compliment.

Soon after everyone finished their food, placed all the dishes into the sink, and each took a slice of cake into the living room. Clint and Natasha curled up on one of the single couches to the left with Thor and Bruce taking the couch right next to them. Wanda took the single couch to the right with Bucky laying on the couch there leaving only one couch right in front of the TV for Steve and Tony.

Steve sat down while Tony immediately laid down and leaned right on Steve. Steve unsure of what to do, froze for a moment before he brought his hand up and wrapped it around Tony’s shoulder, pulling him into his side more. They silently ate their cakes while Clint put on some type of action movie from Tony’s massive collection.

“Ahhh that was good.” Tony stretched as much as he could, considering he was still in Steve’s arms, before he bonelessly collapsed on Steve, “I’m taking a nap now.”

“Sure.” Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop the fond smile that grew on his face, completely ignoring all the looks they received as he bent down and kissed Tony’s head. “Good night.”

“Night.” Tony’s sleepy response made Steve silently coo over him.


	8. Post Mission Cuddles (Tony Stark x Natasha Romaoff x Wanda Maximoff) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather hard mission in the mountains, Tony, Natasha, and Wanda just want to eat dinner and relax together in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SilverPheonix asked me for a Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff fluff pairing so I tired. Most of them are rather short since it's after mission.

Tony collapsed onto the bed, stretching and relaxing all his muscles. They all just got back from a rather long mission and they were all bone tired.

As soon as Tony got out of his armor after the debrief, he came straight up to his bed, not even taking a shower yet.

“Ahhh I need to shower.” Tony grumbled to himself, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

“Mind if we join you?” A voice called from the entrance.

Tony turned and saw Wanda and Natasha, still in mission outfits, standing at his door. 

He grinned at his girlfriends, and wow wasn’t that a major surprise to him since he almost never had a healthy relationship, and gestured at them to follow him.

They arrived at the bathroom and quickly stripped out of their clothes, and now fully nude went into the shower.

“Ahhh that feels good.” Tony sighed in satisfaction as his muscles untensed under the hot water spray.

“This’ll feel even better.” Natasha smirked before she started to massage Tony on his left shoulder and arm while Wanda went over to his right and did the same treatment as Natasha.

“Holy shit that does feel better.” Tony let out a moan of appreciation as his girls soothed all of his muscles starting at his back and arms before moving down his spine and over his legs, soon they both finished with all muscles in Tony’s.

“Does that feel better love?” Natasha asked with a soft smile as Tony cleaned off the soap from the massage.

“Yes way better than before, now it’s my turn.” Tony grinned back at Natasha and Wanda.

“You can do Nat first.” Wanda softly said, smiling at Tony and Natasha as they turned, a question mark in their eyes.

“Alright.” Tony grinned again before he darted forward, pressing a quick kiss on Wanda’s lips.

Tony gathered some soap before he started the same treatment on Natasha. He started at her shoulders, soothing the knots of tension he felt before he went down her arms, Natasha releasing moans of appreciation as he worked out the knots through there. He eventually finished with the arms before he went down her back and legs soothing all the muscles.

“All done.” Tony grinned before he turned around to Wanda doing the exact same treatment and at the end they all felt relaxed.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Tony beckoned the other two and without delay they all went over to the closet, getting dressed into loose fitting clothes ready to sleep.

“Finally a nice bed.” Wanda sighed as she snuggled into Tony’s side, Natasha laid out on Tony’s other side.

“I know, the mission was hell with sleeping in a cave or wherever we could find a spot.” Tony groaned.

“Yes yes, we can talk more tomorrow, let’s just go to sleep.” Natasha admonished them.

“Good night then.” Tony and Wanda said at the same time as they both laid down and went to bed.


	9. Bad day (Thor x Tony Stark (Slight))(Tony Stark x Avengers (Slight), MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Thor is thinking about his brother, his mood starts to deteriorate, causing the others to not know what to do. Tony jumps in and saves the day with cuddles, blankets, hot chocolate, and a movie. The others get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's the prompt Teresa asked me for. Again maybe rather short but there's not much talking for them to do so mainly fluff and jealousy.

It was a rather nice day out in Manhattan as the clouds were not seen and the sun was shining brightly.

“It’s such a nice day out.” Steve grinned as he walked around in a t-shirt and shorts.

“Yea I know, maybe we can actually get out and have fun.” Clint grinned as he walked in with Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, and Bruce.

“Actually scratch that, it seems something got Thor into a mood.” Natasha remarked as she stared at dark thunder clouds gathering outside. 

“Oh shit, Thor in a mood again?” Tony said as soon as he stepped outside of the elevator.

“Yea no idea why or what about.” Clint commented.

“Most likely his brother, me and him have talked about him enough for me to recognize the mood.”

“Loki?” Clint says in disgust as he thinks about the god that mind controlled him.

“Yea I’m the only one willing to be his therapist about him since I can be neutral towards him.” Tony says before he goes over to the kitchen just as he sees Thor come over, a moody expression fell over his face as he sat down on the couch.

“Tones what do we do?” Steve hissed quietly, unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry I got this.” Tony got out a large pot that he filled up with cocoa powder, sugar, vanilla extract, and some salt.

“You sure?” Wanda asks, ready to help if asked.

“Yea don’t worry about it, I’ve done this before with him.” Tony got out some milk before he added a generous amount to the pot, enough for everyone to have some hot cocoa before he let it simmer for a bit to heat up.

“Here you guys can have some also.”

Tony got out two cups for him and Thor and after pouring some in he walked over to Thor and handed him one.

Thor let a small smile grace his features as he took the offered cup from Tony. Tony went forward to grab a blanket and some pillows before he came back and laid down in Thor’s lap and covered the both of them with blankets.

“Does anyone else feel incredibly envious of Thor?” Steve questioned, jealousy in his tone as he stood to the side with the others.

“Yes, I want some Tony cuddles also.” Clint pouted as he stared longingly at them as Tony and Thor got comfortable and put on a movie.

“Maybe we should steal him someday.” Bucky whispered to Natasha as they stared at the scene.

“I wish but we need to share him unfortunately.” Natasha smiled as feelings of envy rose within her also.

“Why not just make a schedule? There’s 6 of us and the last day we can make it a day for all of us.” Wanda rolled her eyes as she mentally made a rough schedule for them.

“You know that’s a great idea.” Steve mused, wondering why he didn’t think of this earlier.

“Damn we really should’ve thought of that earlier instead of constantly fighting each other over him.” Clint huffed.

“Yes yes but come now children we should leave them alone for now.” Natasha gestured to the others as they all quietly left Tony and Thor to their devices.

“Absolute idiots all of you.” Tony huffed with a fond smile as he listened to his idiots discuss sharing his time.

“You say anything Friend Anthony?” Thor questioned with a tilt of his head.

“Nothing Point Break, let’s just keep watching the movie.”

Thor agreed and they stayed silent as they were watching the movie and eventually fell asleep to the soft sound of fighting from the TV.


	10. Pokesoul (Tony Stark x Steve Rogers) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person has a pokemon that resonates with their soul. Steve and Braviary, Bucky and Liepard, Natasha and Weavile, Clint and Talonflame, Bruce and Vileplume, Thor and Raichu, Sam and Staraptor, and Wanda and Alakazam. Tony has a Beautifly which constantly gets him underestimated not knowing that Beautifly was the strongest out of all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so like the training fro Tony's Beautifly is completely unrealistic since a bug cannot do that but I thought Wynaut? Also I picked a Beautifly for Tony because while he may be abrasive, arrogant, and arrogant at times he has a soft and beautiful inside. Beautifly is there to represent Tony's "pretty" side that he usually only lets out amongst actual friends.

It was a quiet day throughout New York on March 19th, 2006. There were no villains in sight so all the Avengers were at Stark Tower in the common room watching movies. Clint sat curled up with Natasha on the single person recliner with Weavile hiding in the shadows and Talonflame perched on the top part of the couch.

Steve and Bucky took the other recliner, basically laying on top of each other, while Liepard hid in the shadows and Braviary perched on the wooden peg a foot above the couch.

Bruce, Thor, Wanda, and Sam took the long couch that was lined diagonally from the recliner with Clint and Natasha. Bruce’s Vileplume laid by his feet dozing lightly, Thor’s Raichu was seated on his shoulder, Sam’s Staraptor was on the other wooden peg right next to Braviary, and Wanda’s Alakazam was meditating right behind her.

Laid out across the whole couch, right next to Steve and Bucky, was Tony stark calmly tapping away at various emails and texts, his Beautifly perched on his head with her straw like mouth sucking nectar from a glass that Tony was holding between his legs.

This usually shocked many people since they always believed that Tony’s pokemon soul would manifest in something that would evolve into a pokemon with a massive ego or a massive temper. But when Tony introduced his pokemon as Beautifly, Bellissima, everyone stared at him in shock.

The Avengers were the same way, they just stared at him uncomprehendingly, until Tony got fed up and walked away. Nobody ever apologized for the shocked stares since no one knew it hurt him.

Tony usually just scoffed at most apologizes, never showing that he was grateful. The only way would be by knowing his ticks and in this particular case, getting armor upgrades and weapons is how Tony shows that he’s grateful.

The only people who knew how Tony acted and his usual ticks would be Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. Rhodey knew because he’s been with him for 20 years and Rhodey knows him inside out. Pepper and Happy know because they see past his various facades and over time Tony learned to trust them with his usual cuddle hungry self.

That afternoon the Avengers would learn that they’ve been wrong about the man with the pokesoul of a Beautifly.

A thrill broke through the calm silence of the group, who were currently watching a random comedy that JARVIS set up, and made everyone turn at once to see Tony glancing up at Beautifly with a frown.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Tony demanded, causing some confusion across the group.

Bellissima let out another thrill in indignation.

Tony groaned as he rubbed at his forehead, “I told you to not go into the forest without me. Your standards for finding a mate are not realistic.”

Bellissima let out an angrier thrill, Clint glanced at Natasha and she only shrugged in confusion.

“What the hell do you mean they ARE realistic? They are not at all. If you don’t let go of your standards then you’ll never find a mate, that’s why I go with you to pick from my standards.” Tony grouched as he set Bellissima down on the couch cushion in front of him.

Bellissima let out a sad thrill as she stared at Tony, everyone still confused as shit about everything.

“Honey we’ve literally been all over the world there’s literally nowhere left to go, at all.” Tony gently stroked Bellissima's head.

“Tony, care to explain?” Bruce called attention to himself as he waved to the group.

Tony sighed as he gently picked up Bellissima and set her on his shoulder, “This girl here has been trying to find a mate for the last 5 years and she can’t find anyone that matches her standards. Even if her standard list is only one point long.”

“And what’s so unrealistic about this standard?” Clint raised an eyebrow, raising himself slightly to stare at Tony.

Tony sheepishly rubbed his head, as he stared at the group, “She wants to find someone stronger than her.”

There was a short silence that was broken by Natasha’s incredulous voice, “Is that really a hard standard?”

Bellissima thrilled angrily but Tony’s calm hand settled her. Tony glanced up at the group incredulously, “Do you really not know?”

“Know what?” Wanda’s curious voice asked.

“Oh geez I forgot that I told no one about this.” Tony tiredly rubbed a hand at the bridge of his nose.

“And what is this exactly?” Steve asked, sitting up with Bucky in his lap.  
Tony just spared a wry smile, unaware of how fast Steve’s heart started to beat at that, “Well usually everyone gets their soul pokemon when they’re around 10-11 right?” The Avengers nod in agreement as they’ve all gotten their pokemon at that age, “I’ve had Bellissima here since I was 4 years old. So we’ve been training for around 31 years. Now because of this Bellissima is pretty damn strong and because of this she wants a mate that’s able to beat her or provide a challenge. I’ve literally been all over the world and no where can I find a Pokémon that Bellissima can’t beat.”

A steady silence permeated the air as everyone absorbed the thought that this Beautifly was so strong that she couldn’t find a mate in the wild.

“How the fuck is she that damn strong?” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent broke through the silence.

Tony hummed as he ran a hand over Bellissima’ wings, “Well she wanted me to set her a pretty strict training schedule because she thinks what I had her doing before is too light. Now she does two trips across the Pacific Ocean to England twice a day at her highest speed. Flying push-ups with two boulders tied to her waist. After that is two hours straight of move training endurance. Followed by move strategy by watching challenges.”

“Excuse me what the fuck?” Clint says, eyes filled with disbelief.

“You’re telling me a goddamn Beautifly can do that?” Natasha repeats the sentiment.

Tony shrugs, “Yea it was a lot less back around 10 years ago but then Bellissima wanted something more and something stronger so I helped her with that. Now she’s too strong to find a normal mate, doesn’t help that she’s also trying to find me a mate.”

Tony glares at Bellissima as she just thrills smugly back at him.

“I don’t need to find a ‘mate’, I mean yeah it’d be nice, but I don’t NEED one.” Tony says.

Bellissima thrills back at him in a variety of high and low thrills.

“Do you actually understand her?” Steve asks, curious to know more about the man he loves.

Tony glances at him before turning around to glare at Bellissima, “Yea since I’ve been with her so long I got used to understanding her different pitches and matching them to words. Now I can understand anything she says.”

Bellissima thrills at him, questioning something.

“Sure sure.” Tony waves a hand towards Bellissima, “You can go visit Ghiaccio, but make sure to bring him some puffs.”

Bellissima thrills as vines grow from the ground and grab a basket of puffs before Bellissima takes off into the air, vines trailing behind her with the basket.

“Where’d she go?” Bucky grunts as he sits up letting Steve get up and sit by Tony.

Tony just glances at Steve, confusion swimming in his eyes as he answers Bucky, “She went to visit Ghiaccio, a Walrein she met and battled on the Pacific ocean. She brought him here and after he was healed he submitted to me allowing me to call him when I want. I also have a Pelipper called Tempesta, a Sceptile named Boschetto, a Rhyperior named Monte, and a Milotic named Magnifica.”

“That’s some pretty serious back up you got.” Bucky whistled in awe.

“Yep my darling Bellissima helped me a lot with finding some good Pokemon.” Tony’s smile made Steve melt right by him, the others sniggered while Tony looked in confusion.

Without any more questions, JARVIS restarted the movie while the others all got comfortable in their previous positions. Only thing that changed was that Steve had Tony’s feet in his lap as Tony spread out on the couch.

Steve leaned over to put his face next to Tony’s, both sporting a brilliant blush once they realized, “Can I talk to you after the movie? Alone?”

Tony looks up and just looks at Steve’s earnest expression, his bright blue eyes lit with affection, adoration, honesty, and love all aimed at Tony. 

Tony’s breath shuttered in his chest as he looked at the expression.

“Yea sure.” Tony mumbles as he hides his blushing face looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye.

Steve’s blinding smile was answer enough.


	11. Cafe Worldwide (Tony Stark x Steve Rogers) (Avengers, MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark (Not billionaire just a normal Stark family and regular income) owns a cafe called worldwide where he works as the Waiter, Chef, and Cashier. He has JARVIS working the cashier when he’s away and JOCASTA working the kitchen. His cafe is unique as there is no menu and everyone can order whatever they want from whatever culture or heritage and JOCASTA will cook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a Tony owns a cafe AU, I thought it was pretty cute. Any mistakes let me know and I can fix it. Also sorry if my writing is messy and all that but I don't really have a way with words even if I try.

Tony softly sighed as he set down the glass he was cleaning. He looked up and looked around the quaint Cafe/Restaurant he decided to buy for himself after his last remaining family member, Peggy Carter, died. 

It was a rather large work space in the shape of a small n. It had 3 large tables on both sides with 8 chairs at every table, all decorated with fresh roses in the middle on top of some embroidery. The entrance to the kitchen was located right in front of the main entrance, with a counter extending the whole backway of the shop. Over to Tony’s left (He’s sitting on a chair facing the main entrance) was a glass display case showcasing sandwiches, cake pops, doughnuts, various cake slices, and other sweets and food all freshly baked and ready to sell.

To Tony’s right was the coffee making aspect with the regular fridge’s (Reach-in and undercounter) with several coffee machines to make frappe’s, smoothies, iced coffee, regular coffee, and espresso. All neatly organized into rows right next to the various sugars and spices. 

All the counters were made of well worn wood, all hand made by Tony himself, along with having Gardenia’s, Roses, and Freesia. All had handmade embroidery made in delicate patterns, made by his late mother, Maria Carbonell nee Stark, and his Aunt Peggy Carter.

“Hey J, how’s everything looking?” Tony called out as he got up to put the glasses back by the coffee machines.

“Everything is going good sir, all systems to optimal performance. JOCASTA is also ready to make more food at any time. I would say that we are available to open.”

Tony absentmindedly nodded his head as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was 7 AM, the time he usually opened the store anyway.

Tony got up sliding a black apron over his head and tying it behind his back, unlocking the door and switching the sign to open. He wandered back to his chair in front of the cashier, pulling out his phone and answering texts from his four best friends, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, Happy Hogan, James “Rhodey” Rhodes, and Bruce Banner.

Tony grinned as he got confirmation that in another week, all four of them would be coming over to help him with the cafe. Pepper would help him with finances, Bruce would be the wizard in the kitchen with JOCASTA, and Happy and Rhodey would just help out occasionally when he had a sudden influx of customers.

Tony practically vibrated in his chair with excitement as they regaled him with tales of what’s been happening in their respective areas (Rhodey, Pepper and Happy in California and Bruce in India).

After around 30 minutes Tony heard the doors open and saw a rather large group of people walk in.

There was a guy with brown hair who was hanging an arm around a girl with bright red hair and massive serial killer vibes. Next was a large boisterous blonde and a quiet, sullen brown haired fellow in the back of the group. Finally there was a really hot buff blonde guy who had a shy smile as he talked with a brown haired guy with a metal prosthetic and a guy that looked pretty similar to Rhodey.

“Good morning.” The buff blonde guy greeted, as the entire group stopped in front of the cashier.

“Morning.” Tony replied as he slid his phone in his pocket and stood up, “What can I help you with?”

“Umm not sure, it’s our first time here.” The blonde guy rubbed the back of his neck as a red flush appeared on his face.

Tony resisted the urge to coo as he answered the man, “Well this place works somewhere in between a restaurant and a cafe. You can sit at the tables and order coffee and food or you can take it to go.”

The blonde guy looked around and the entire group just pointed towards the table, the blonde nervously laughing as he looked at Tony, who just nodded in acceptance watching the group shuffle around.

“All right, well what can I get you?” Tony got up and walked over to them as he looked at them expectantly.

“Uhh we don’t have any menus.” The first brown haired guy said, looking at Tony in confusion.

Tony smacked a palm as he just remembered that this was their first time here, “Shit forgot it’s your first time here. Well here we don’t have a menu. You order any type of food that you want, from any culture or part of the world and we cook it for you.”

“Really?” The buff blonde guy asked, looking at Tony in interest.

“Yea we can cook any type of food you want.” Tony turned around, yelling, “JOCASTA you listening?”

“Yes boss, ready for the orders.” A soft feminine voice echoed from the kitchen.

“She ain’t coming here to take our orders.” The metal arm guy asked, looking in between Tony and the kitchen.

“There ain’t anyone in the kitchen to come take your orders, I’m the only worker here. JOCASTA and JARVIS are AI’s that I personally coded to help me out in the shop.” Tony smirked as he saw the stunned expressions on everyone’s faces’.

“Woah that’s so cool man.” The Rhodey look-alike said, awe clear on his face.

“Right so I’ll need order’s and name’s.” Tony said.

“I’ll take a pepperoni pizza and a lemonade for Clint.” The first guy, Clint, said.

“What type of pizza? Italian style, American style?” Tony answered back.

Clint paused and thought of it, “I’ll do Italian style, don’t feel like eating grease.”

“Buona scelta amico mio.” Tony winked back in the archer’s face.

“Borscht and Pelmeni for Natasha.” Natasha said, blank face.

“Ммм вкуснятина.” Tony replied, grinning at yet another stunned face.

“I’ll do the same as Clint, for Bucky.” Bucky ruefully grinned at Tony.

“Noted.” Tony said.  
“Raspeball and Sodd for me and my brother. Thor and Loki.” Thor waved a hand between him and the sullen brown haired guy, Loki.

“Coddle, Barmbrack, Irish Stew, Shepherd’s Pie, and Boxty, for Steve.” The hot blonde guy, Steve, grinned and winked at Tony.

“Mo chuid bia go leor, ach faoi deara.” Tony grinned through the blush as Steve just stared gobsmacked at Tony.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Clint asked, staring at everyone’s shocked faces and Tony’s smug face.

“Do what? Speak the languages?” Tony grinned as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes that.” Bucky spoke up this time.

“I traveled a lot and just picked them up. My IQ makes it so that I learn very fast.”

“Damn, that’s hot.” Steve whispered, face burning hot as everyone started to snicker at Steve.

“Why thank you Captain Muscles, I’ll be out with your food in 30 min.” Tony winked through his blush, leaving Steve a stuttering mess.

Soon the thirty minutes were over and Tony came out holding two large plates, three robotic hands trailing after him.

“All right here’s the pizza and drinks for Clint and Bucky.” Tony said, setting it down in front of them, both of them saying a quick thank you.

Tony turned around and saw the three patiently waiting bots, “Thank god you guy’s didn’t fuck anything up this time. I don’t want to have to donate you to a collage.”

The three bots whined as they whired forward with the plates, the group laughing behind him. Tony placed all the plates down as the others dunked down to eat the food they ordered, all offering praise to the holy food. After around 1 hour of eating and drinking they all got up to leave.

Steve stood back as the group walked out, all shooting smirks in Steve’s direction. Steve walked forward, Tony glancing up in confusion as he stared at the big hunk of muscle.

“Yes?” Tony prompted.

“Well I-I w-was wondering…..” Steve trailed off, stuttering and blushing as he tried to get the words out, “Maybe you want to go on a date with me?” He shyly ended, looking hopeful.

Tony looked surprised as no one made a pass on him in quite a few years, and considering the one who just made the pass looks like Adonis, Tony was shocked.

Tony smiled a smile as he grabbed a paper and wrote his number on it passing it over, “Sure, call me anytime honey.”

Steve broke off in a large smile as he stared at Tony, grabbing the paper and holding it against his chest tightly, “Sure.”

Tony waved off Steve, feeling oddly giddy and happy, getting ready to tell Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce all about his new date.

**Author's Note:**

> I may also take suggestions from people if they want me to write a story of a certain couple, Imma also do family fluff, team fluff, best friends fluff, not everything is gonna be romantic as in boyfriends or girlfriends or spouses. Just a mass collection of lots of fluff. Also some will be crossovers of pairings I thunk are cute, for example Harry Potter x Edward Cullen (Not everyone's cup of tea but it is mine) or maybe Harry Potter x Percy Jackson. Everything and anything.


End file.
